Will We Ever Die?
by PeetaTobias
Summary: The Capitol was hiding more then everyone thought. When you die in the hunger games, let's just say, you don't actually die. But you'll wish you were. Clove is starting to realize how evil the Capitol really is and how everyone is born to die. She must now live among everyone she killed or wanted her dead during the games. All because of a magical new serum. Shipping: Clato!


**I'm trying something new out! This was by a chapter story about Clato. I'm not sure where exactly I'm going with it… But, I'll do my best.**

* * *

Dark. That's all see as air rushes back into my lungs with great speed and anguish. I cough hard, the sudden need for air great. I open my eyes, surround by doctor's and nurses working on me. "What the hell!" I speak loudly, but end up choking on my words. How was I here? How was I alive?

One of the nurses snort at me, "Vulgar."

My eyes shoot to the woman, but she didn't flinch. She only smirked. What was going on? I was a career. People were suppose to fear me! And yet I don't even get flinches out of smart ass little nurses anymore? What was the world coming too? But more importantly…. Why wasn't I dead?

The main doctor looks at me, "Clove Fields. Welcome back from The Hunger Games."

"And how am I back exactly?" I snort, this has to be some sort of sick joke. I must be dead, right?

"Welcome to the world of the Capitol, " he smirks. These doctors do seem confident in themselves don't they? "Years ago I developed a magnificent serum. When entered into the body it clings to the organs, rebuilding them. Healing them. It heals from the inside out, helping the body back to it's natural form. Basically, it can bring anyone back to life."

My eyes widen and hand shoots up to my skull. It was bashed in by that District 11 guy… My fingers feel about through my hair, nothing. Not even a little bump or scratch. I was healed, and alive again? This can't be happening. "Is… Everyone… Like this?"

He nods, "Everyone but those two from District 12. They were the winners."

I snort at this, then bite down on my lip. "You did this to the boy from my district as well?"

He nods, "Everyone from your games."

I shake my head, "But why? So what you send us home now? How can we go home without people asking questions about how we are suddenly alive… Why even have the games if you are just going to force us back to life again?"

"My dear. You aren't going home. None of you are." The doctor says as I'm brought to my feet. I'm wearing a simple white tee shirt and black pants. "We have a special place, for the losers of the Hunger Games."

A bag suddenly comes over my head and I begin to trash about. The damn Capitol, why exactly did they have in store for all of us? There are too many hands grabbing me and dragging me away, I can't seem to get away. My hands are cuffed and I'm throw into a moving van of some sort. The next thing I know I'm being dragged out into the sunlight, the bag being ripped off my head. I blink at the sunlight and shake my head. I'm pushed, landing on the dusty dirt. Gates close behind me as my eyes adjust. I slowly get to my knees, pairs of eyes on me. It's everyone from the games, standing here just as confused as I. I look around, my eyes catching Cato's. We were all alive.

I slowly get to my feet, looking at my surroundings. Small run down homes, a mess hall, and a huge fence. I kick a rock that rolls under the fence but bounces right back in. A barrier. We were trapped in here. My eyes look at the living arrangements… This was a camp. They were putting us to work, at there beaconed call to do whatever they wanted. And everyone thought we were dead.

I take a few steps forward, before I know it two big arms are surrounding me. Cato. "Hey big guy." I can't help but smile a bit at this, it was good to have him back… That's the only positive thing I can see in this current situation.

He smiles just a tad, "You scared the shit out of me… I thought you were dead!"

I sigh a bit, "Well.. I was… We all were apparently." My eyes connect with Thresh's across the way, "A certain someone bashed my head in."

Cato looks over, growling softly. "He did it huh? I thought fire girl did."

I shake my head, "Nope. I was about to kill her when 11 over there got me."

He shakes his head, "We would of been the winners if he wouldn't of interfered. Damn fire girl and lover boy threw me to the mutts."

I wince a bit at the thought of this, what an awful way to go. His could be one of the worst death's of all of ours. Befitting isn't it? The one who killed the most seems to get the most painful death. I shake the imagines from my mind. "I never thought we would have a conversation about our deaths."

He let's out a short laugh, "One of our weirder conversations I would assume." Cato and I have been friends since… Well forever. We were sent into training at a young age by our families… Trained to die it would now appear. Trained to die and be taken over by the Capitol.

I was a useless child. Had no special talents, couldn't do anything. I was shy, didn't have any friends, and had a habit of spending my time in gardens alone. That's what I did. Then I had to enter training… I wouldn't be as strong as I am now without Cato's help. He's the one I trained with, learned skills with, became stronger with. He helped me find my talents and weaknesses. And then makes my weaknesses into talents. He made me who I was today. And I will forever be his Lucky Clover.

I look at everyone again, all of our outfits matching and the same. We were being forced to live with the people we hated the most. The one's we killed, the one's who killed us. The Capitol really was full of sick byastards. "We're going to be stuck here forever aren't we…"

Cato looks down at me, "Maybe we could find a way out…"

I shake my head, "You really think that Capitol would make any mistakes? They are making sure we never get to the public. We're dead to everyone else."

He bites his inner cheek, "That's fucked up."

"That's the Capitol." I say as the sound of marching feet and an opening gate sounds behind us. Cato and I turn to see a bunch of peacekeepers enter our camp. We step to the side, Marvel and Glimmer a few steps behind us. The head peacekeeper takes a step forward looking us all over. I glare at him, arms crosses. I wasn't letting some stupid peacekeeper scare me. It didn't matter where I was, I was a career. I could take that peacekeeper out in a second, if it wasn't for his little army behind him.

Finally he begins to speak, "You are surround by a barrier, so don't even think about escaping. People passing by cannot even see the camp, the barrier completely blocks and camouflages the camp. It's like is doesn't exist. So don't expect anyone to save you. Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner, and breaks will be in the mess hall. Your days are planned, and you must follow them. You will grow crops, chop wood, or whatever we need done for the day. Sometimes you will be given…Special tasks by the Capitol or by one of us. What we ask you to do, you will listen and follow our orders… Otherwise, you'll face grave punishment." His eyes connect with my glaring ones. Those eyes travel down my body, and I feel an unwanted chill run up my spine. I knew what he was thinking, the peacekeepers were sickening.

Cato must of picked up on it too, because he stepped in front of me slightly with a intense glare on his face. "Give us your message and get the hell out."

The peacekeeper shakes his head, letting out a laugh. "Acting tough, much like a career. But what you don't understand in that, you can't do anything about your situation. You can't protect each other, you can't save each other… You just have to listen." He turns to leave with the other peacekeepers. "Two people to each cabin. We are assuming you'll do by district. Starting choosing, and pick wisely. Because you'll be there forever and we will be watching." They leave the gate locking behind them.

The camp is dead quite, everyone afraid to move for a moment. It's like we all forgot how to breath. We were at the mercy of the Capitol and the peacekeepers. It didn't matter what we wanted or what we felt. We were slaves, and they were going to take full advantage of us. Whatever they wanted, they would take from us.

Cato looks down at me, his large hand laying on my back. "Come on. Let's pick out a cabin." He pushes me towards them slightly and we are the first to leave. The first to move. I glance from cabin to cabin, they were all awful… Worse then things seen even in the outer districts and we would be stuck in this hell hole…

We stop in front of a cabin, it was going to be our new home. "I would of rather stayed dead," I whisper out.

"Me too…" Cato whispers back as we walk into our new "home". When you were born into this world, this world under the Captiol, what you wanted in your life didn't matter and it never would. I was born to die, all of us were. We were born to serve the capitol until we breath our last breath, and apparently sometimes after that final breath. I look around the run down cabin. Holes in the walls, two small beds, a tiny gross bathroom, and a small walk way between the beds. Maybe we would be lucky. Maybe the cabin would fall apart and squish us in our sleep. But, the capitol would just bring us back…

It didn't matter. Killing ourselves wouldn't work, killing each other wouldn't work. They would bring us back and punish us in the worst of ways. Cato puts his hand on top of my head, "Hey. We'll get out of this somehow Clove."

I shake my head, my eyes connecting with his. "Not this time Cato… Even our perfect dynamic duo can't get out of this one…"

We were doomed, every single one of us. If I was weak, I would let my terror and tears show. But I wasn't, I would hold it all in forever if I had too. I would keep my strong face no matter was was thrown at me… And there was a lot that I was going to have to stay strong through. I take a deep breath, part of my wishing my heart would stop now. The serum would have an awful side effect and we would all just fall to the ground dead. Anything would be better then this. I sit on the edge of the hard mattress, Cato sitting across from me on his own bed. Our knees press together in the small space. We only had each other now.

* * *

**What does everyone think?**

**Review please! Should I continue!**


End file.
